Carlos' Broken Angel
by Casey Kitsune
Summary: A young Natalie Simmons is under the protective care of Kelly due to her abusive mother and step-father. The boys meet this broken girl and decide to try and help her become the girl she once was. Will feelings start forming between the guys and Nat?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Big Time Rush or the Music in this story!

Read, Rate, and Review...thanks!

* * *

"Bet you thought that I'd be broken.

Mascara streakin' down my cheek.

Devastated, out the door way;

In a daze, a state of disbelief.

I bet you liked that; seeing me get mad.

But, baby I won't satisfy your need.

I've already been there, done that.

I'll be fine, even if you leave.

Lalalalalaaa ohhh

I don't need you anymore;

Lalalalalaaa ohhh

and don't you know,

That You, were the one that made me strong;

you made me stand up on my own,

with every cruel intention, you helped me find my

independence.

yeah it's all because of you,

that I have the strength I do,

to turn my pain to passion, instead of crashin'.

Boy I'm thankin' you.

Boy I'm thankin you.

Thinking back on how you changed me,

every time, you tried to put me down.

even though you really hurt me,

underneath, myself is what I found.

so take a look inside these eyes now,

and say the things you want to say to me.

cuz I've already spread my wings out;

and you're the one, the one who set me free.

Lalalalalaaa ohhh

I don't need you anymore

Lalalalalaaa ohhh

and don't you know,

That you were the one that made me strong,

you made me stand up on my own

with every cruel intention

you helped me find my independence

yeah it's all because of you

that I have the strength I do

to turn my pain to passion instead of crashin'

Boy im thanking you,

For all the tears I cried

for all the sacrifice

for all the drama

'cuz in the end it made me stronger

so trust me I'll be fine

baby I'll survive

without you, in my life, but i want you to know

that you

were the one that broke my heart

but I won't fall apart

no.. im so moving on

cuz baby

You were the one that made me strong,

you made me stand up on my own

with every cruel intention you helped me find my

independence

yeah it's all because of you

that i have the strength i do

to turn my pain to passion instead of crashing

Boy I'm thanking you,

one that made me strong

Lalalalalaaa ohhh

Boy I'm thankin you

one that made me strong

Lalalalalaaa ohhh

Boy I'm thanking you

Lalalalalaaa ohhh"

Life was never the easiest for me, my family have all left me. I had to find my way on my own. Learn to live, learn to see the world for what it was and not it's fairy tale disguise. "You okay Nat?" I looked up at Kelly, the girl who saved me from the world I was stuck in. "Yea, just need a minute…" she nodded and walked out of the room. Suddenly I hear four voices singing a sweet song. I walked until I reached the area where the voices were coming from. I just Stood there and listened…


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Big Time Rush or the music in the story

Read, Rate, and review...thanks!

* * *

"I bet you didn't notice

First time your heart was broken

You called me up and we talked 'til the morning

And the time that you were stranded

I was there before you landed

He was a no show, I made sure you got home

I've been right there (right there)

For every minute

This time, it's no different

Whatever happens you should know

Cause you're not alone, girl

Look over your shoulder

You don't have to wonder

Cause you know, you know, you know

You're not alone, girl

I'll be there to hold you

I'll stay 'til it's over

And you know, you know, you know

That you're not alone

That you're not alone

All the days that you were stressed out

Feeling like pulling your hair out

They were all missing but I was here listening

You gotta believe in me

Even if you can't see me there

I'll catch you when you fall

Cause I'll be right there (right there)

For every minute

This time, it's no different

Whatever happens you should know

Cause you're not alone, girl

Look over your shoulder

You don't have to wonder

Cause you know, you know, you know

You're not alone, girl

I'll be there to hold you

I'll stay 'til it's over

And you know, you know, you know

That you're not alone

That you're not alone

I'll be here for you no matter what

Comes around the corner

Whoa oh, whoa oh, whoa oh, whoa oh

As long as I am breathing

You won't have to worry no more

Cause you're not alone, girl

Look over your shoulder

You don't have to wonder

Cause you know, you know

Cause you're not alone, girl

Look over your shoulder

You don't have to wonder

Cause you know, you know, you know

You're not alone, girl

I'll be there to hold you

I'll stay til it's over

And you know, you know, you know

That you're not alone

That you're not alone

That you're not alone

That you're not alone

I bet you didn't notice

First time your heart was broken

You called me up and we talked 'til the morning"

I slowly backed away from the door in time for Kelly to come out. "Oh! Nat, hey are you alright now?" I took a deep breath and nodded. "Good, then I want you to meet some people" I followed her into the room and was met by four boys and Kelly's boss Gustavo Rocque. The boys all looked at me and I slowly began to get really nervous and self-conscious. "Nat, these are the boys of Big Time Rush. Kendall, Logan, James, and Carlos" I looked at each one and gave a small shy smile. "Boys, this is Natalie, the prodigy I was telling you about" They all smiled at me and James came over and smiled while flirting with me. It soon became too much and I freaked. I screamed, slapping him, and ran out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

****I do not own Big Time Rush or the music in this story

Read, Rate, and review...thanks!

* * *

**With the Boys(Kelly's POV)**

"Sorry guys, I didn't think she was going to act like that. Honestly I thought she was over her uneasiness of people" I sighed and Logan stepped forward. "Wait why would she react that way to us?" I ran a hand through my hair and looked to the boys before telling them to sit. "Natalie use to be a really sweet child, I was friends with her parents.

She was a hyper, loud, friendly girl who never cared if she was judged or if she was discriminated. On a normal day, her father was killed in an accident and her mother remarried a few years later. When Natalie's mother had them move in with her now step-father, Natalie changed. She became this shadow of her former self. She became isolated, unemotional, and always glancing around when people started talking. She seemed so terrified every day. I went to visit her the one day and her step-father refused to let me see her and even her mother, the woman I had been friends with for how long, said that I was not wanted around Nat and that an ungrateful child wasn't permitted company…"

I stopped to take a deep breath as I relived that day. I tried to smile as I continued with the story. " Later I got a phone call from Natalie saying that she wanted me to come back and safe her from the hell that was her mother and step-father. I agreed, but when I got there I was met by her step-father in the yard throwing Natalie to the ground. Her mother had walked up and beat her until I couldn't bear to watch anymore and stepped in. I can still remember the terrible words she said to me as they looked down at Natalie with disgust.[You can take that bitch, she is an ungrateful child who would rather die than thank us.]" I just sat there silently crying to myself as the boys stayed silent. "S-so she was beaten? But I thought before her dad died they were all happy?" I slowly nodded.

"I watch over her now because her mother changed. She wants nothing to do with her anymore, she disowned her own child. That's why she is never comfortable with people around, she thinks they'll judge her and treat her like her mother did…" they looked at each other before getting up. "where does she live?" I looked up and saw all the boys smiling. I smiled and told them her apartment building, floor, and room number.

**Nat's POV**

I heard a knock on my door and slowly walked over to answer it. As soon as I did, I nearly screamed and closed the door in their faces. "Wait, please just listen, we hope this makes you feel better" I smiled a weak smile at Carlos.

"[Kendall:]

Do you ever wonder, when you listen to the thunder

And your world just feels so small

[Logan:]

Put yourself on the line and time after time

Keep feeling inside that they don't know you're alive

Are you on the mind or just invisible

[Carlos:]

But I won't let you fall

I'll see you, through them all

And I just wanna let you know

[All:]

Oh, when the lights go down in the city

You'll be right there shining bright

You're a star and the sky's the limit

And I'll be right by your side

Oh, you know, you're not invisible to me

(Oh, you know) you're not gonna be invisible

[Kendall:]

Do you ever think of, what you're standing at the brink of

Feel like giving up, but you just can't walk away

[Logan:]

Night after night, always trying to decide

Are you gonna speak out or get lost in the crowd

Do you take a chance or stay invisible?

[Carlos:]

But I won't let you fall

I'll see you, through them all

And I just wanna let you know

[All:]

Oh, when the lights go down in the city

You'll be right there, shining bright

You're a star and the sky's the limit

And I'll be right by your side

Oh, you know, you're not invisible to me

Oh, you know, you're not gonna be invisible

[Logan:]

Gotta look far, I'll be where you are

[Kendall:]

I wish you could see what I see

[Logan:]

So don't ask why, just look inside

[Kendall:]

Baby it's all you need

[Carlos:]

And I don't understand why you won't (you won't)

Take my hand and go

Cause you're so beautiful

[All:]

And every time that

Oh, when the lights go down in the city

You'll be right there shining bright

You're a star and the sky's the limit

And I'll be right by your side

Oh, you know, you're not invisible to me

(Oh, you know) you're not gonna be invisible

Oh, when the lights go down in the city

You'll be right there shining bright (shining bright)

You're a star and the sky's the limit (Sky's the limit, yeah)

And I'll be right by your side

Oh, you know, you're not invisible to me

(Oh, you know) you're not gonna be invisible"

I could feel the tears streaming down my face as they all smiled at me. "Natalie, we want to help. Your mother, she was wrong…we don't know you very well but we would like to…if you'll let us" I nodded and walked up to them, giving each their own hug. "thank you"


	4. Chapter 4

****I do not own Big Time Rush or the music in this story

Read, Rate, Review...thanks!

* * *

**Week Later (Kelly's POV)**

Ever since the boys asked Nat if they could help her, I've been noticing a lot of changes. She was slowly becoming the little girl I remember. She's smiling more now, but it's not reaching her eyes…

**With the Boys(Carlos' POV)**

"Hey Carlos, you seen Nat this morning?" I looked up at James. "No sorry man, why what's up?" he just smiled his famous James Maslow Smile and walked off to find her. Yup definitely going to try flirting…maybe she'll throw him in the pool like she did last time? I smiled and closed my eyes seconds before something heavy jumped on me. "Okay…Ow?" I opened my eyes only to be met by forest green eyes and blonde hair. "Nat?" she looked at me and smiled. "Hey Carlos whats up?" I probably looked so confused to her. "Uh well one second I was talking to James the next I get sat on by you" she giggled and just rolled her eyes. "If I'm so fat, I could move" I shook my head. "No that's not what I meant, I just meant that I wasn't expecting you to suddenly appear, especially since you're the reason James left" She smiled. "Yea I ran into James…he ended up hanging on a coat rack with everyone laughing at him when he tried to kiss me" I chuckled. James was always trying to make a move on Natalie but she just wasn't interested. "He just doesn't learn does he?" she laughed and looked over at me. "No I guess not, but what makes me sad is that I'm not interested in him, but the guy I am interested in doesn't even realize it" I looked at her confused and she just sighed and walked off. "I don't get it what did I do?"

**At the Studio(Nat's POV)**

I can't believe it, out of all the guys, I had to fall for the one who is so oblivious to everything. I sighed as the boys came in. "Alright dogs, Griffin wants a new song from Big Time Rush…HOWEVER! He wants to do a duet with one of you dogs and a new upcoming singer…I was lucky enough to get Natalie as that upcoming new singer. Now dogs one of you will sing with Nat for this new song, but she gets to choose" I blushed as all the guys looked at me, not having known that I was a singer. I sighed and smiled, maybe this can work. "If it's alright I want to sing with Carlos" the guys all looked at Carlos as the poor boy turned beat red. "Good, now Nat you and the dog will go in the booth and rehearse this and then we will begin recording okay?" I nodded and headed in the booth with Carlos trailing behind me. "H-hey Nat?" I turned and smiled at him yea?" he blushed and smiled. "Um why did you choose me?" I smiled. "Well I'm the closest with you and the others would've bugged me to choose them so I chose you" He nodded seemingly sadly. After rehearsing for a few minutes we were ready to record.

"[Natalie:]

Now I'm about to give you my heart

But remember this one thing

I've never been in love before

So you gotta go easy on me

[Carlos:]

I heard love is dangerous

Once you fall you never get enough

But the thought of you leaving

Ain't so easy for me

[Chorus:]

Don't hurt me

Desert me

Don't give up on me

What would I wanna do that for?

Don't use me

Take advantage of me

Make me sorry I ever counted on you

1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5, baby, I'm counting on you [x4]

[Carlos:]

Understand I've been here before,

Thought I found someone I finally could adore

But you failed my test,

Got to know her better saw I wasn't the only one

[Natalie and Carlos:]

But I'm willing to put my trust in you,

Baby you can put your trust in me

[Carlos:]

Just like a count to 3,

You can count on me and you're never gonna see

No numbers in my pocket.

Anything I'm doing girl I'll drop it for you

[Natalie and Carlos:]

'Cause you're the one I'm giving my heart to but I gotta be the only one

[Chorus:]

Don't hurt me

Desert me

Don't give up on me

What would I wanna do that for?

Don't use me

Take advantage of me

Make me sorry I ever counted on you

1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5 baby I'm counting on you [x4]

[Both:]

I really hope you understand

That if you wanna take my hand

[Carlos:]

You should put yours over my heart

I promise to be careful from the start

[Both:]

I'm trusting you with love in me

Very very carefully

[Natalie:]

Never been so vulnerable

[Both:]

Baby I'll make you comfortable

1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5 (yeah), baby, I'm counting on you (oh)

1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5 (why would I want to do that, hey, yeah)

1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5, baby, I'm counting on you

1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5

[Natalie:]

Now I'm about to give you my heart

So remember this one thing

I've never been in love before

Yeah, you gotta go easy on me."


	5. Author's Note

Dear readers,

So sorry I haven't been updating lately. My computer was having difficulties and I had no idea what was wrong with it. I took it to my friend's house and he took a look at it. Just last month he came and told me that it was my hard drive. Apparently it was fried beyond repair so I needed a new one. Because of this problem I lost all of my stories and saved files. This makes me very upset, I may look into my stories and try to rewrite the chapters I had typed up but not published. So sorry for the incontinence.


	6. Dear Readers

To all my readers,

I am truly sorry that I haven't been updating. Truthfully I had the next few chapters for my stories typed up, when suddenly my hard drive died. So I ended up losing all that progress. Not only that but also after that I got writers block. Now a few weeks ago I stared writing again and I have two stories started up. One is pretty far along while the other is just starting.

Another thing, even though I back in the writing mood, I just recently got hired at the Subway by my home and so I'll have like a sixth of the free time I usually had. I have to balance school, work, family time, my grandparent's weekends, and my free time. I'm sorry but I will try my best to update as much as I can.

When given the time, I'd really like it if you all checked out my two new stories, as soon as I upload them. I'd like to eventually find all the stories I have scattered throughout my notebooks and type them up for all of you. Well, thank you to those who understand and will be patient with me. I promise, if you like my writing style the wait will be well worth it.

Thank you,

Casey Kitsune


End file.
